Dziko la Malaŵi (A nice new world...)
Overview Contact with the outside world is minimal and what relations do exist are with San Salvador, Nairobi, Benin, Mobile, Gabon and Ghana. Rudimentary industries are concentrated in the capital, Blantyre, which is located in the foothills of the forested southern mountain range. Lilongwe and Mzuzu are the main ports and fishing towns, which are set on the semi-desert coastline of the nation. Chikwawa lies equidistant Blantyre, Lilongwe and Mzuzu. Nchalo is 15 miles south of Chikwawa. The country is extremely rural and its highest point is the 3,500 ft Mount Githa. History There was a severe Ebola plague in the 20s, 470s and 540s, that killed about 10% of the population each time. The was heavy rain induced flooding in 2350, which killed 3 people and injured another 53. The worst of the 12 day storm hit Blantyre and the surrounding mountains. 2455 and 2475 were very dry years and killed most plants leading to a major famine that killed 5,000 people. Counties #Blantyre #Lilongwe #Chikwawa #Mzuzu #Nchalo Transport The roads are poor and Economy It is a struggling and inefficient mix of industries making mostly agricultural tools and paper; along with making and exporting of sand, gravel, stone, women's underwear, cassava and pineapples. Farming and industry are still very basic and when harvests fail the state introduces rationing. Most aid comes from Benin and San Salvador. It is a very groggy, stagnant and often declining economy which is prone to sharp price rises and a heavy reliance on farm and knicker-making subsidiaries. Power stations #3 wood (2 closed) #1 coal #1 oil #2 solar (1 planned) Overseas territories It has none. Education The mandatory school age is 6 to 11, but continues voluntarily to 15 if the family can spare their children to go to school to not help at work. Tax #Income tax 25% rich, 20% middle earners and 15% poor. #VAT 15%. #1.5% excise duty. #10% alcohol and tobacco duty. #10% customs duties. Armed forces The armed forces are a rag-tag militia of 10,000 (almost all are armed with either a pistol, sub machine guns and/or a rifle) and are largely only meant to act as a domestic peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis or invasion. Navy Air force Army Air defenses Coast guard Law and order The legal system is rather poor and regularly falls below UEM standards for fairness and neutrality due to bribery and intimidation. There is no death penalty. Women are heavily fined for wearing trousers or jeans, wearing skirts above ankle length, wearing skimpy swimming suits or refusing to cover their heads. Women who do not comply for 8 times in a row have their lips cut off and are cast out of society forever. So far only 60 have been outcast since 2450. laboursaving kitchen technology devices are considered decadent and slothful so any woman who uses them is fined heavily and has her head publicly shaved. Last 5 election results Media It has 1 state run national analog AM radio station, newspaper and analog TV station. Internet usage is minimal in the capital even amongst state organs, the government and major companies. Locals can also pick up Milanese state Radio's LW analog broadcasts and Ghana's MW digital transmissions in several border regions. Many family have video recorders, CD players and landline phones. 5% have mobile phones and 2% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4 G phones and broadband internet are not commonplace. 0.5% have the internet, of which 0.25% have broadband internet. Wi-Fi Internet is mostly confined to the capital. The Government, police, military, big business, etc, also use it for official information transfer such as tax returns and ordering supplies). There is a national newspaper and all major urban settlements also have a local newspaper. 5 typical images Localschool.JPG Flickr - ggallice - Village boys.jpg Schoolchildren in Malawi.jpg Mwaya Beach, Malawi.jpg Maputo skyline 2006.jpg 2010 market Harare Zimbabwe 5866074969.jpg Women and children at a borehole.jpg Chisokone Market Kitwe.jpg|The capital's popular market. Category:A nice new world... Category:Constructed World